With increasing development of the automatic driving technology, the demands on the multi-lens camera module of the self-driving car are gradually increased. The multi-lens camera module is a camera module with two or more lens modules. In the manufacturing process, the lens modules of the camera module have to be precisely adjusted. Ideally, all lens modules of the camera module are fixed on a circuit board and oriented toward the outside at the same angle. In other words, the optical axes of all lens modules of the camera module are in parallel with each other.
However, the conventional process of assembling the multi-lens camera module still has some drawbacks. While the lens modules are installed on the circuit board, it is difficult to allow the orientations of the lens modules to be in parallel with each other because of the manual or mechanical assembling tolerance or the production tolerance of the components. That is, there are angular deviations between the lens modules. Since the optical axes of the lens modules of the conventional multi-lens camera module are not ideally in parallel with each other, the precision of using the conventional multi-lens camera module to capture the image is adversely affected. The inaccurate image denotes inaccurate information. If the inaccurate information is used in the self-driving car, the automatic driving safety is deteriorated.
In other words, the conventional multi-lens camera module and the assembling process of the multi-lens camera module need to be further improved.